


Two Weeks, Two Years

by surrealism



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Tenderness, Wano Arc (One Piece), soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealism/pseuds/surrealism
Summary: Two weeks with no news or idea of Luffy's wellbeing, and it felt longer than the two years before they met again at Punk Hazard.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 10
Kudos: 146





	Two Weeks, Two Years

**Author's Note:**

> So, someone in the discord chat I'm a member of talked about what it must've been like for them to meet again in Wano and I just ran with it. Obvious differences from canon since this exists in a timeline where these two got a night together instead of immediately jumping into a fight with Kaido, and I changed the flowers around the cabin they were at to the sunflowers. For funsies. 
> 
> Basically, this is the Wano reunion we deserved. Enjoy.

Patience was a virtue. This was a trait of his that Law held close to his heart. It was how he could handle the thirteen years after Cora-san’s death – plotting, waiting for the man who destroyed his hope to lose his footing and fall from the throne. Good things were worth the wait and nothing he did was without purpose.

So, what he was doing making an alliance with someone like Luffy would remain a mystery to this day.

Law wasn’t ignorant of the Strawhat’s reputation – Luffy dominated the news most days and he was sure to find some blurb or two about trouble caused as he sailed along the Grand Line. Luffy had piqued his interest in a way few did, and Law had always pushed aside exactly why that was.

They shared the secret name “D.”, it was understandable that he would want to find common ground with someone who had just as scattered a fate he did.

They both were young captains, ones with terrifying strength and a bounty that put the navy on notice as soon as they had arrived at Sabaody Archipelago.

They had lost something at the hands of the World Government, loved ones steamrolled by the warped values of justice and greed that the Navy defined by their own hands.

Any of those things explained how he had showed up at the end of a war, the smell of blood still fresh in the air with three admirals at his heels, ready to risk everything to save a boy he had only seen in print and tale. He could remember it clearly how his heart sank when the Marineford feed had cut off and suddenly, his body and orders moved faster than his mind could comprehend.

He had his reasons for saving Luffy.

It was in those reasons he was willing to wait for him as the fruits of his rescue were uprooted. Silvers Rayleigh showing up and abducting Luffy for a training mission was not in the cards, but he decided that he could wait for their paths to cross once more.

And for two years, that patience was tested.

Law considered himself a man of questionable faith and yet, nothing shook loose the idea that Luffy would return to him. That they would see each other again, the avenues unclear and the chances slim but when they did, there would be an affirmation of the feeling he had when he lost sight of Luffy for the first time.

If something came of his gamble, then maybe he was allowed to wish for other things too. That was what spurred him on into asking Luffy to come with him in the first place. He packaged his desires into an end result he thought would be the most attractive – Luffy wanted to be the pirate king, Kaido as well, and Doflamingo was merely caught in the middle.

A snake dies once its cut through the middle, after all.

How naïve he was to think it would be that easy. Soon enough, Luffy was witnessing the horrors of Doflamingo’s Dressrosa firsthand and Law was too tied up in his revenge to care. He had a goal that wasn’t going to be missed just because Luffy wanted to be a hero. Plans don’t care about values or who holds them, only how well one can make them work to fit the means.

Twenty four hours wasn’t nearly enough time to make it work, but damn it all of Luffy didn’t try. And it was in that single day that something in Law had shifted. Luffy was reckless, loud, and hard to read at every turn. But his determination made Law surrender to the emotions that drove his motivations and –

Well, plans don’t care about values, do they?

Being with Luffy had changed something in him and Law wasn’t even aware of how easily it happened. He just knew that that patience he prided himself on was now becoming as malleable as the Rubber Boy who provoked him. Things he thought were out of reach had dropped into his lap and Law wouldn’t turn away anymore, Luffy standing by his side until the end and showing Doflamingo he was not free of consequence.

They had done it. Thirteen years of work turned into an ambition met in a fraction of the time. And he had Luffy to thank.

Maybe it was in that endeavor that the rational side of him finally met the emotional side in the middle, the acceleration crashing at once and the truth becoming clear. He trusted Luffy enough to tell him about Cora-san, to ask for his help with something Law wanted so badly he was willing to die for it. In return, Luffy gave him something he didn’t think he had the capacity to hold anymore.

Hope, and a person who made his heart ache every time they so much as smiled at him.

The day after Doflamingo’s fall would be the tipping point of that scale. Law didn’t even know how to face Luffy – the name for his feelings now clear as day – and none of it registering to the other captain who carried on in his regular friendly routine.

When he weighed his attachments with the current scope of their alliance, being around Luffy was a special kind of torture.

To avoid him, Law would keep himself busy with preparations for seeing his crew again and that night, he went to sit amongst the flowers outside of the cabin. The same sunflowers on Flower Hill sat tall outside of the home, making it easy for anyone to hide and becoming a welcome space for Law to sort things out. 

Or it would have been if he hadn’t been found immediately by the younger captain who seemed desperate for his attention. It was a simple thing in Luffy’s mind – Law was avoiding him despite everything they had gone through together and he wouldn’t let him.

And in that moment Law thought back to his two years of waiting, two years of placing unfamiliar emotions on Luffy’s back, and how little he wanted to wait for that again after holding it in his hands for even a day.

He wouldn’t wait anymore.

_No._

He couldn’t.

The things he had held back would reach a fever pitch in that time. It would start with Law admitting his feelings for Luffy and the younger man returning them in a confusing way. From that they had graduated to something affectionate – kissing that turned into a passionate exchange of body heat and hushed talk that would belong only to them. Law still remembered how he felt seeing Luffy their first time – a view under moonlight and blooming sunflowers that seemed so _right._

From then, they were always together. It was as if they were making up for lost time in those days between Dressrosa and Zou and Law had become spoiled at having Luffy by his side. How quickly it would change for them when he found out about the wedding, Luffy going to save his crew mate and Law finding no reason to accompany them.

Despite their feelings, there was still a job to do. The one day they spent together on Zou, the last night he saw Luffy, he still regretted not holding him closer when he had the chance.

Law looked up at the sky, watching clouds pass by that he couldn’t tell were smog or smoke as he thought of the two weeks that had passed since then. Two weeks since he last heard from Luffy, spending his days on Wano adjusting and trying to occupy himself or else every thought would be consumed with his return.

Since when had he been so impatient?

He pushed aside the thought as he heard approaching footsteps. Shachi, Bepo, and Penguin had been on watch for hours and he waited for the unimpressive news that seemed to fill every day.

“It’s Mugiwara and Roronoa!”

Law couldn’t hold back his own shout as he processed the news, the announcement more than he could have hoped for and he tried to contain his excitement at the words.

“Mugiwara-ya’s in Wano?!”

Hearing that he was going into Bakura town, going to destroy their hard work quickly brought him back to reality as he remembered how quickly things could go wrong when the young captain was involved in their plans.

Still, Luffy was in Wano. And Law couldn’t wait to see him.

\------

Sitting lazily against the broken furniture inside of the castle ruins, Law could tell Luffy seemed more than pleased to have been back. It was surprising how little the time apart had affected him compared to Law, the older captain still getting his payback in the form of misdirected pranks. Anything that would help soften the ache he felt at seeing Luffy now.

They needed to talk.

“Mugiwara-ya, come with me.”

Law spoke quietly as he gestured to Luffy to follow. The two of them remained the only ones awake after everyone had gone to bed – the others somehow finding a quiet moment among the traveling and excitement of their day. He could hear the quick footsteps behind him, and Law swallowed a sigh of relief.

The things absence makes one miss.

They walked outside and Law wasted no time getting Luffy against the wall of the ruins, towering over the younger captain who only looked at him with wide eyed curiosity. Seeing those wide brown eyes looking back at him – shiny and soft in the moonlight, always filled with an eagerness that ruined every plan he had – the relief was eaten away by an emotion he fought against as the days went on.

“Torao?”

“Just what were you guys doing out there on Whole Cake Island?” Law asked, voice steady and firm even though his fingers trembled against the wall.

Anger was one word for what he felt.

“What?! We went to go save Sanji! I told you that.”

Luffy spoke with that kind of self-assured attitude that made Law narrow his eyes as he read between the lines. His statements didn’t leave room for exceptions, only absolutes that Luffy followed wholeheartedly. It was why hearing about what happened shouldn’t have surprised him, yet the thought of that narrow escape only twisted the anger.

“And fighting the Big Mom Pirates was part of that plan?”

Law could see the offense rise in Luffy’s face as if he’d been asked about his integrity itself. A stupid question – he could see it now. Hindsight always worked in Law’s favor when he least needed it. Luffy already had a problem with Big Mom, a deep love for food and his friends, and both of those boxes were checked with the ill-gotten engagement.

“Of course! She tried to take away Sanji. She thinks SHE’S going to be Pirate King! What are you talking about, Torao?!”

Luffy was frowning now, an expression that Law least wanted to see in their first single moment together. The composure he kept crumbled quickly when it came to Luffy, bringing out ugly little parts of Law with ease. His fingers curled against the wall as he balled them into a fist, the anger removing its mask for worry to show its true face.

“You said it was a rescue, not a suicide mission.”

And before Luffy could say anything else – before they actually DID end up fighting – Law grabbed Luffy’s waist and pulled him into his arms. He could hear a confused whine as Luffy fought the annoyance at Law’s words, squirming angrily as his desire to argue died in the embrace.

“The Sunny has a snail, you know.”

Law punctuated his words with another tight squeeze, one that Luffy didn’t fight this time, and one Law hoped was getting his feelings across better than his words ever could.

“You could have called. Idiot.”

Law could hear his heartbeat in his ears as Luffy’s matched his in intensity. The silence that fell between them was short lived as Law felt smaller arms wrap around his shoulders, Luffy returning his hold with a laugh. 

“Were you worried about me, Torao?” Luffy asked, nuzzling softly into his cape as if knowing the answer to the question and drawing an annoyed huff from Law who knew he had been read.

“Going after a Yonko by yourselves? That’s why we have an alliance, you know. God, Big Mom of all people – and her kids too? You’re strong, I know, but…fucking hell, Luffy.”

Law muttered complaints into Luffy’s shoulder as they stood together, his pent up frustrations spilling freely now that he held the rejection of his worst nightmares in his arms. With each new item on the list, he could feel the characteristic shake of laughter as Luffy let him rant. It was bad enough that Luffy had been gone so long, Law wouldn’t put his heart on his sleeve so easily.

He could excuse the laughter for now, anyways.

Pulling back, Law swallowed as Luffy looked at him with that big smile that even outshone the smog laden moonlight. It was a sight that Law carried in his back pocket and seeing it in person only pulled thin the tether of his self-restraint. He let his hands slide to the face below him, caressing Luffy’s cheek softly and running his thumb over the familiar eye scar.

Law missed him. He missed this.

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” Law finally said, breath passing over Luffy’s as he pulled him into a kiss.

There were many things he missed about this – soft lips against his, the way Luffy would sigh when Law’s tongue pressed in deeper, access given as his knees buckled and he leaned into Law for support. He loved how little it took to make Luffy crumble into his arms, how he fell apart so easily at the mere touch of their bodies together.

What a delight it was to know only he could do that.

Law let his tongue work further into the kiss, Luffy returning him with needy moans as a hand slid underneath the red kimono. Each slide of Law’s fingers on warm skin was met with a tight grip against his nape as Luffy pushed into the movements, arching his back and putting his arousal on display. It was hard for Law to not fall into greed when every reaction Luffy gave him was so open, so _eager_ as if starved for his touch.

He wasn’t the only one.

Law was making quick work of the sash standing between him and the hips bucking into his hand, Luffy’s movements directing him inelegantly to the raised fabric. As fingers wrapped around the weeping member, Law bit into Luffy’s lip to hold back his own groan at how hot it felt under his palm. It was incredible how Luffy had gotten so riled up over a kiss, panting against Law’s mouth as they finally came up for air.

That moment of reprieve rewarded him tenfold. A picture of pure, unadulterated need as Luffy stared at him. The red in his cheeks would deepen with each slide of Law’s hand on his cock, swollen lips spilling with drool and desperate moans that signaled how overwhelming it was. How much he wanted to drown in the pleasure, eyes full of a hunger that he couldn’t hide.

“More?”

Luffy nodded quickly and Law smiled, more than happy to give.

He slid two fingers into the warm inlet, digits playing on Luffy’s tongue while he bent down to the other hand that now had the younger pulsing in his grasp. The signs of his approaching climax were there, and Law couldn’t wait to push him over the edge as his tongue met salt and heat, vibrations on his fingertips from Luffy’s cries as he was swallowed whole.

Suddenly there were fingers threading in his hair, a trembling urgency from the smaller body ahead as the sensations poured through him. Law let his hand hang lazily from Luffy’s chin, his focus instead on which swipe of his tongue made Luffy’s hips push back in search of release.

“T-Torao – I’m – I can’t –”

Luffy’s words came out staccato, rushed like his movements, hands tangling in Law’s hair as he lost his footing. Law held him close while Luffy surrendered to the pleasure, humming with appreciation when he felt the warmth coat his tongue and Luffy’s cries fall into choked sobs of ecstasy as he came.

God, two weeks could be a lifetime as far as Law was concerned.

Law grabbed Luffy’s arm gently, tugging him down with little resistance as the weakness in his knees finally caught up. The desire to hold him was strong and it only affirmed the universal truth between them. They were not meant to be away from each other that long, time making fools of them both as every moment reunited was spent rediscovering their bodies.

He couldn’t wait anymore. Settling Luffy into his lap, Law pressed wet skin at Luffy’s entrance and listened for the small gasps that gave permission, begged him to continue as he felt the stretch of two fingers enter. Law started out slowly, his gentle preparations falling to the wayside as Luffy mewled above him and ground his hips downwards.

“Torao. Please, _please – AH_ –” 

He was getting impatient, more so than usual.

Law tried to contain his excitement at seeing Luffy fall into desperation like him, adding another finger and watching how each pull and stretch just made that need grow. The tight feeling overwhelmed them both – Law’s breath catching in his throat as Luffy balled grey fabric into his palms.

He listened as the little sounds above him grew louder and heavy with desire as Luffy lost himself in the touch, wanton cries echoing against the sounds of industry in the background. It was a barely passable cover, and Law couldn’t care less if the whole country heard them.

“Torao…I want…” Luffy choked between moans, muscles tightening around Law’s fingers as he curled them inwards and brushed the spot that made his eyes roll back.

“I know.” Law replied breathlessly, his own growing need no longer something he could push down as the fabric of his kimono grew wet against his skin.

Law turned them around to put his back against the wall, pulling Luffy in for a kiss as he rubbed the head of his cock against the hot entrance and felt a whine against his lips. He felt the resistance of the tight muscle as it stretched around his head, his preparation doing little to stop Luffy from squeezing him in greedily as he pushed in further, opening up for him with ease.

He couldn’t stop himself from groaning alongside Luffy as he bottomed out, dizzy from the pleasure as Luffy twitched around him and tried to swallow his cock further. The two of them sat together a moment, soaking in the body heat of the other as if committing it to memory.

For all Law knew, it might be necessary.

Law watched Luffy carefully, his eyes screwed shut with mouth lolled open as he panted from the feeling of their bodies connecting again. There was a conflicting ache in his chest as he looked at the teen, his mind elsewhere while the rest of him fought desperately to cherish the moment.

“Luffy,”

Luffy opened his eyes slightly, lids halfway open and glazed as he responded to the gentle calling of his name. It was a sight that almost made Law reconsider speaking further, to not ruin the moment, yet there were so many words that he sat on in their time apart waiting to claw their way out.

“If anything happens to me…to us…”

Law was cut off by Luffy’s lips against his own, words caught in his throat as their tongues tangled and he grabbed the lithe body closer as if making sure to connect every part of them together. There was rushed uncertainty behind the kiss, as if Luffy wouldn’t entertain talk of dying or being separated again.

They’d had enough of that already. Law broke the kiss to caress Luffy’s cheek, feeling the hot skin under his palm and the heavy push of Luffy’s chest against his own, the words not surrendering at all as the tender moment only weighed more on his heart.

“I love you.” he said, brushing his lips against Luffy’s and feeling the warm gasps against his skin as he rolled his hips upwards to begin thrusting. “I love you so much.”

Luffy nodded quickly, coming back in for another kiss with just as much desperate passion as he had before and leaving Law to melt into it.

“Yeah…yeah, I love you too.” Luffy whispered, the two of them moving experimentally before a slow rhythm was established, the rest of the world falling into empty space as they sought the other out, exchanging more words of affection to fill in the gaps their bodies couldn’t fix.

The feeling of Luffy in his arms, embracing him in this way only gave way for the dam on his feelings to burst in full. He moved his hand up to grab Luffy’s own, moving still as their fingers hooked together.

“When we fight Kaido…” Law buried his nose into Luffy’s neck, sighing as he took the scent of salt and sunshine and _Luffy_ on his senses, grounding him so he could put words to his emotions, “I won’t let him do anything to you. Just stay with me, please.”

"Tor-ahhh"

Before Luffy could answer, Law had rolled his hips upwards and the little reassurances made way for moans wrapped around his nickname. He knew he was being unfair, to mention such things without hearing the answer but he couldn't have Luffy trying to comfort him.

Not now.

He believed in Luffy. Law had no doubts about that. It was the kind of trust he extended to his crew, bottomless in its depth and something that put him at ease when he needed it most. But seeing him now, Law wouldn't deny feeling unsettled as he thought of how long they had been apart. Two weeks with no news or idea of Luffy's wellbeing, and it felt longer than the two years before they met again at Punk Hazard.

As a man of many losses, it was hard for him to not consider the worst outcome.

The thoughts running through his mind showed in the pace he was setting – the gentle movements falling into rough, steady thrusts that tightened Luffy's grip on his shoulders with each push. Law leaned upwards to kiss gently at Luffy’s jawline, fingers hooked into the younger captain’s hips with intent to keep him from escaping again as they met hurriedly in the middle.

" _Ah_ , wait –"

He preened internally at the way Luffy's moans curled into whines, his body tensing when the drag of Law’s cock left him empty and wanting before melting in his arms as it filled him again. It was an enticing display the way that Luffy took him in, his body full of demands his mouth couldn’t voice - faster, _harder,_ rolling his hips to push deeper and Law obliging him each time.

Law could feel resistance crumbling as he buried himself into the tight heat, the impulse to claim overriding his desire to savor the moment.

Patience. He had little of it when it came to Luffy and it showed even now.

The time they had been apart was dawning on him as an ache coiled in his stomach, fingertips bruising and possessive on skin as he watched Luffy’s face. The moonlight fleshed him out beautifully, light outlining the heavy rise and fall of Luffy’s chest, his pupils blown wide with desire. Seeing Luffy now, a lump formed in Law’s throat as the realization washed over him.

Luffy was here, each sign of life more overwhelming than the last. Uncertainty was a minor discomfort when compared to how it felt holding him now. It didn’t matter what would come ahead if it meant that he got to be with Luffy, to be part of his evolution and with it their relationship, to help him meet whatever end was waiting for them.

He wanted to face it all with him and being together was just enough.

Law gasped as he felt Luffy twitch around him, his movements above falling out of sync with Law’s own as chased the approaching climax.

“Law – I’m gonna – I can’t –”

He bit his lip at hearing his name, feeling as though he could melt in the aching heat as Luffy tightened, hugging his cock impossibly close. It was intoxicating how good he felt, and Law couldn’t stop himself from increasing the pace, going harder into Luffy who’s toes curled along the ground with each thrust.

“I’ve got you, just come.” Law murmured into Luffy’s shoulder, biting and kissing softly as the little body stiffened in his arms, overwhelmed by the relentless press on his prostate. His moans turned to wails at the orgasm washed over him, hands gripping whatever they could as Law whispered gentle words of encouragement against his skin, holding his hips as he guided him through it.

Law listened to the sounds of being pushed past the point of ecstasy, Luffy rutting against him as he continued thrusting in a reaction that brought him closer to his own orgasm. He groaned against Luffy’s shoulder as he pulled him down, cock deep inside as he came and feeling Luffy go completely slack in his arms.

And so, they sat together, spent and happy after their passionate reunion and feeling all of the other emotions take over as their instincts fell. Luffy curled his arms and legs around Law, hugging him close with Law returning the gesture with equal enthusiasm. Law hissed softly as he pulled out, Luffy mewling at the drag across the sensitive bud before nuzzling more into Law’s neck.

“I couldn’t wait to see you again.” Luffy murmured sleepily before falling quiet as the rest of his energy was drained. Law threaded his fingers into Luffy’s hair, laughing softly as he heard the little snores in his ears and the familiar warmth of the teen against him.

The feeling was mutual.

**Author's Note:**

> This was very hard to write cause it was soft as hell and boy, am I not used to writing that. But, I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless. Thank you for reading!


End file.
